Rooming With Weasley
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: Harry and Ron absolutely despise one another, but when they are forced to be roommates, will that hate flourish into a passion? Or an even deeper hatred? College AU, Nerd!Harry, Jock!Ron.


Well, I have another HarryxRon story. To think that Drarry is actually my OTP for Harry Potter. And again I am SOOOOO sorry for how long it has taken me to update on _Remind Me. _I lost my laptop but now I have a received a new one and I have so many new story ideas! And this one is so far my favorite idea! So I hope you enjoy because I certainly enjoyed writing this!

Warnings: Mentions of smut in later chapters, foul langue and slash

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they all belong to my queen, Mrs. J.K Rowling

Summary: Harry and Ron hate each other more then anything. But when they are forced to live together as roommates, will that hatred flourish into passion or an even deeper hatred? High School AU with Nerd Harry and Jock Ron.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley is the biggest prat to ever walk into Hogwarts University. Bloody idiot.<p>

I don't understand why I get stuck having almost every class with him and my friends all have each other. Rubbish school system.

The bell rings, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stand and collect my books, turning only to be knocked back, onto the floor. "Watch were you're going Potter." I hear a rough voice bark out above me. I look up to to see none other then Ron standing over me, his team mates smirking behind him. "Speak for yourself Weasley. Fuckin prick." I grunt, getting to my feet.

Ron glowered at me, stepping forward. "You have something to say Potter?" He growls, towering over me. I felt some of my bravery thinning.

Ron stands at about six foot three where as I am only five foot six. He has broad shoulders and muscles as I am a small and have very little muscle mass. "Is there a problem here Mr. Weasley?" I hear a voice chime. I turn to find our Headmaster, Dumbledore, standing at the classroom doorway with our English teacher, Professor McGonagall. Ron stiffens, sending me a quick glare before looking at the Headmaster. "No Sir, just knocked into each other is all." He said, cuffing me on the shoulder painfully.

Dumbledore nodded and turned, making his way towards his office, Professor McGonagall hot on his heels. Ron shoved me by the shoulder he was cuffing, making his way towards the door, his followers trailing after him like obedient dogs.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. "Harry? Mate you alright?" I hear a distant voice ask. I slowly let my eyes open and wonder over the ground before looking up, seeing one of my best mates, Oliver Wood, standing at the door, his face mirroring the concern in his voice. I nod and straighten up a tad bit and walk over to him, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just Weasley." I said was we started walking down the hall towards the stairwell. "Was he being a prick again? I'll make me run twenty laps around the field and around fifty push ups if you'd like." Oliver offered. One of the best things about having Oliver as a best mate is that he's captain of the football team. When he orders the team to do something, they have to do it or they'll be kicked off the team.

"That sounds amazing." I say with a grin as we head down the stairs, towards the backdoor leading towards the field. "Wait, where's Mione and Draco?" I ask. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are my other best friends. I met Mione in primary school and we became inseparable, she was the sister I never had and I was the brother she's always wanted. We met Draco and Oliver two years later at a party Hermione's parents were throwing. The four of us became very close, our own small family.

"They're already at the field in the stands. It was taking you longer then usual to come so I told them to just go and I would run and find you." Oliver explained. "Are we still heading over to my room for some telly and food?" He asked. "Of course." I reply, bumping his side with my shoulder. Sometimes I hate being smaller then the average guy. Oliver laughed and patted my shoulder. "Alright mate, I'll see you when practice ends." He said before running off towards the field. I made my way towards the stands, smiling when I see Draco and Hermione having what seems to be a very heated argument. As I got closer, I heard Hermione say, "Not sexual tension Draco!"

But their argument completely stopped once Draco caught sight of me. He covered Hermione's mouth and looked at me, panicked but smiling. "Hello Harry." He said brightly. Mione gave me an annoyed yet amused glance before pushing Draco's hands away from her. "Hello Harry." She said, giving me a hug when I sat between them. "So, sexual tension?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco. He flushed, huffing and turning away. "Draco believes certain people are not getting along because of sexual tension. Utter rubbish in my opinion." Hermione explained. "Want to know what's utter rubbish Mione? You're little crush on Oliver and how you become a doe eyed school girl in front at him!" Draco replied. She gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of a come back.

"Don't try to deny it Mione, it's pretty obvious. I mean most of the time you ignore us to watch Oliver pratice." I said. She stared at us, eyes wide as her cheeks slowly turned a dark shade of red. I laughed and turned towards the field, grinning when I saw Ron attempting to do push-ups while Oliver stood over him. I heard Hermione let out an annoyed groan and looked over, rolling my eyes when I see the twins, Ron's older brothers, strutting onto the field.

This is going to be a long practice.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, we were still waiting in the stands, me and Hermione leaning on each other, trying desperately to stay awake. I reached down and rummaged around in my bag for a bottle of water. I unscrewed the lid and and brought it to my lips.<p>

"It's a shame that the Weasley's are all drop dead sexy." Draco said casually. I spit out my water, hearing a high pitched squeak from Hermione. "**_What?!_**" I practically scream. Draco looks over at me and shrugs. "What? They are. The twins are slightly lanky but still have a good amount of muscle and even though he's not my type, Ron is one sexy redheaded beast." Draco drawled, as though he was talking about the weather. I gaped at him. How can he even say that?! Has he been drugged?!

"Fred looks especially gorgeous." Draco says. "Oh my god Draco stop!" Hermione squeaks as I cover my ears.

"Oh you both are acting like children." Draco says. "You just can't say the enemy is sexy Draco!" I yell! Hermione elbows me and to my horror, the entire team is staring up at us from the field. Oliver looks slightly confused while the three Weasley's look amused.

I sulk down, hiding my face. "Mr. Potter!" I hear a voice call from behind. I turn to see McGonagall rushing down towards the field, her face determined. "Harry what did you do?" I hear Hermione whisper as I stand. "I have no idea." I whisper back before jogging down the steps.

"Mr. Weasley! No not you two, Ronald!" I hear her call. Fuck, were we getting in trouble for the incident in the classroom? I felt my pulse quicken as I came to a stop in front of my Professor, Ron joggin up beside me. "Yes ma'am?" We both said, a hint of fear in both our voices. McGonagall might be quite old. but that doesn't stop her from putting fear into every student here, except Hermione. Hermione was honestly Professor McGonagall's pride and joy.

"I have some news for the both of you." She announced, and then became hesitant. She looked between the two of us, her lips set in a thin line.

"Well? What is it?" Ron asked, confusion clouding his face. She straightened herself, looking at us firmly.

"You boys will now be sharing a room together for the next two semesters. You're roommates."


End file.
